


A birthday perfectly spoiled

by crystalklances



Series: Café x CEO AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Rich Keith (Voltron), Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, attentive keith, café owner lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: It's Lance's birthday. His boyfriend thought of a few ways to give him an awesome special day.





	A birthday perfectly spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Lance Day everyone!!
> 
> Here's a little fic for the occasion, based on an AU Raiya told me about a while ago. Keith is a young CEO, Lance owns a little café near Keith's company where they meet and fall in love.
> 
> I wrote this while feeling under the weather, then editing with a time-limit on top because I really wanted to post it before I'm without my laptop for a bit (；´∀｀) I hope you'll like it!! ヽ(=´▽`=)ﾉ

It was a nice summer day. Lance and Keith were out on a stroll through downtown to enjoy their day off together. Lance had his arm linked with his boyfriend's and leaned closer against his side every few steps. He knew that Keith didn't mind, even smiled each time. That was more reason to do it.

But when they passed by the local boutique that carried a wide range of Pusheen items, Lance stopped and sighed.

Immediately, Keith asked, "Something wrong?"

Lance turned to him with a smile. "I'm just thinking about all the Pusheens I don't have yet."

"You want to go in?"

"Are you sure? You know I'm gonna stay there for a while."

It was true; where Pusheen was concerned, Lance was too excited. Online, as well, he spent a decent amount of time looking for content and sharing his own on social media. Lance knew that Keith liked the adorable cat too, but they were on a _date_. He wasn't sure if spending hours in a boutique for cute comic mascots counted here.

Keith chuckled. "You know I don't mind. I love when you get so excited. You can tell me about your birthday wishes, too."

"My birthday wishes? That would be Jumbo Pusheen, but they don't sell her here." He paused, then joked, "Actually, my true wish is the release of Jumbo Pusheenosaurus."

Keith looked at him before he opened the door to step inside. "Maybe they'll make one."

Lance snorted a laugh. "The jumbo plushes are already so rare and _expensive_. I've tried winning the giveaways since _forever_ and still don't have one at home."

"It's only a matter of time," Keith said with a smile.

Lance had a strange feeling in his gut like his boyfriend had a surprise up his sleeves. It happened sometimes; it was a side effect of dating a highly influential CEO. Lance _still_ couldn't believe how this most-desired bachelor of the business world had stumbled into his little café one day and decided to _romance him_. It was like his life suddenly turned into a romance novella.

And months later, Lance still held firm in his belief that Keith was Saurus turned human. Standing in front of the shelves offering everything a collector's heart desired only confirmed it. The endearingly grumpy frown and the mischievous smirk were just too perfect.

By the time they left the boutique to continue their stroll, musings about his boyfriend's mysterious smile and words had slipped to the back of his mind.

Time went on as usual, with Lance busy at the café and Keith busy at the company. Lance always made sure that Keith took a break, even just to drink his coffee in quiet. He never stopped making a healthy lunch box for the office, home-cooked with love. Keith always thanked him with a kiss.

When July 28 finally came around, the day started normal enough. Keith surprised him with a luxurious breakfast in bed, complete with roses and everything. Lance knew it was catered from the building's services, but that didn't diminish how sweet the gesture was. Keith was eager to feed him, so Lance was happy to let him. He was the birthday boy, and if his boyfriend wanted to spoil him in any way, who was he to say no?

He was blushing up a storm, but that was beside the point.

After breakfast, Keith prepared a dreamy bubble bath for him with an amazingly-scented blue star bath bomb. Lance was so impressed, he invited his boyfriend to join him. The rose petals all around the tub, just like the breakfast in bed, made it feel like Valentine's Day was now in July. But Keith was prone to going overboard, Lance had always been a romantic, so receiving the honeymoon treatment for his birthday? He couldn't think of anything more perfect.

When they were done relaxing in the bath, they got dressed to take a walk around the block with Kosmo. Usually, Keith combined his daily jogging round with exercise for the dog, but they also liked having this time together. Sometimes, they also took the cats along.

Lance often caught himself daydreaming how sweet it would be to have _children_ for a complete family picture. He had yet to bring up the idea with Keith.

Finally, Lance got comfortable on the sofa with the pets snuggled around him to spend the time before the party with his family. While Keith went to fetch something, he scrolled on his phone to see what he'd missed.

There was a rather… interesting post with a close-up of Pusheenosaurus' spikes looking all huge and a caption that had Lance raise an eyebrow.

"Someone commissioned the company to make a special Saurus plush for their boyfriend…?" he mumbled out loud. "Wow, that must be the luckiest guy ever."

"Not as lucky as the guy he's dating," sounded Keith's voice from the living room door.

Lance nearly dropped his phone in surprise when he looked up. A bunch of different sized presents was already arranged on the coffee table, so he hadn't expected anything else. But right now, Keith was carrying a ginormous bundle to place it in front of Lance on the sofa.

"Keith… what is this?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?" Keith suggested. His lips were curled into half a smirk, half a soft smile, just like that day on their stroll through downtown. "Unless you want to look at the others first."

"Oh, you _know_ I can't deal with this type of suspense. I _need to know_ what it is now." Lance pouted. "But if this is the centerpiece, shouldn't that be the last one?"

Keith sat down on the edge of the sofa's corner part, facing Lance. "I mean, I can't handle the suspense either because I want you to see it, but it's up to you. It's _your_ birthday."

"I guess you leave me no choice."

Lance felt both like a toddler on Christmas and a detective about to solve the case of the century. He carefully placed his phone on the table before he leaned over to examine the huge bundle between him and his boyfriend. It was _very_ soft and bouncy.

He unraveled the bow at the top, then, carefully, opened the wrapping to uncover what was inside. When the mystery was revealed, he gasped.

In front of him was Pusheenosaurus. A giant, adorably grumpy Pusheenosaurus for him to hug and cuddle against.

"Keith, what the cheese! You actually went and _ordered a custom Jumbo Saurus for me_?! Holy crow!"

"You know, my motto is, what's the use of being a super-rich CEO if I don't use that influence to spoil my boyfriend with exclusive stuff?" Keith looked so proud of himself. His air was the same as Kosmo when he did a trick to earn a treat, or Red whenever he outran the dog to impress Blue.

Unbelievable.

"You're impossible, and I really want to smooch that stupid cute smirk of yours."

"My face is all yours to smooch."

Lance didn't give a reply before he crawled over to kiss his boyfriend. He toppled him half off the sofa in his excitement, but Keith didn't seem to mind judging by how eagerly he kissed back. He was always so excited about kissing, it was endearing.

When they parted for breath, Keith grinned up at him, his entire face _so soft_ and his eyes shining with nothing but affection. "Happy birthday, honey."

"Thank you, darling." Lance sighed and let his head drop to the crook of Keith's neck. "Now how am I gonna top this for _your_ birthday?" he asked. "And don't say something sappy like, _you are the gift_. That doesn't count."

"You know me too well." Keith chuckled. "But today is _your_ day."

"You're right, I still have time to make plans."

A moment passed before Keith asked, "Are you gonna lie on me for the rest of the day? Or are you gonna open your other presents?"

"Can't I do both at the same time?"

"I don't think that's gonna work."

"You could hug me from behind while I do, you know I love that."

"I can't see your smile in all its glory if I do."

Lance raised his head to pout down at Keith. "Alright. But you'll do it when I'm done, right?"

"Of course. Anything you wish, love."

Lance gave his boyfriend another quick smooch. Then, he sat up to tackle the mountain of presents waiting on the coffee table. He uncovered different things: a fancy spa gift box; cooking books for fresh inspiration; a set of pretty hairpins to tame his curls. There were too many to list, and some of them made him blush.

When everything was unwrapped, they cuddled until it was time to get ready for the party with Lance's family.

Celebrating with his family, it was loud and cheerful as always. A lot of food, a lot of talking, a lot of teasing. Watching Keith play with his nieces and nephews and hearing the happy laughter made Lance's heart full. That his boyfriend was so well-accepted as part of the family, filled him with warmth. Knowing how good he was with kids didn't help with Lance's daydreams about their future.

Later, after the party, they sat together on their rooftop balcony. Snuggled close together on the couch, they enjoyed the warm summer night.

It had been a perfect birthday, and when Lance saw a shooting star across the night sky, he wished to celebrate many more together. When Keith kissed him gently under the moonlight, Lance felt content and tingling with excitement for the months to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Please have a look at this amazing art Raiya made of Keith and jumbo pusheenosaurus!!  
> [tumblr](https://raiyakun.tumblr.com/post/187527803029) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/raiyakun23/status/1169863014557741057?s=20) | [insta](https://www.instagram.com/p/B2EPJ-Pg9Ht/)
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
